


Paparazzi

by baiku (KasMuna)



Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Body Worship, Chest Appreciation, Fondling, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Public Display of Affection, Trope Subversion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 12:19:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5869222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KasMuna/pseuds/baiku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fic born from the idea that Starscream is much more fascinated with Soundwave's chest than vice versa. He shows his appreciation, and their talk evolves into a plot where Soundwave's natural spying skills get to good use</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paparazzi

Bright blue digits caressed over a surface of darker shade. From grabbing the bottom edge, advancing to the center and moving over yellow details, then to glass.

“Request: cease or state the reason for fondling.” Soundwave stood still, tense but not protesting since his distaste was already voiced. The Seeker standing behind him gave a chuckle, his fingers trailing the lower edge of the tape deck door. Even though he was used to this kind of light touches, the gentleness made Soundwave shiver just a little bit. Public displays of affection weren’t really that rare with Screamer but this time he was clearly taking his time with groping the chest.

“I just want to show some appreciation to my favourite chest,” Starscream mused into Soundwave’s audio, now moving upwards the yellow rim.  
The tapedeck couldn’t find the statement anything else than odd and he didn’t even need to say anything before the dark Seeker continued, now cupping the small ledge separating his chest and abdomen.

“You have a nice, flat chest. Looks like nothing much… in the eyes of peasants. ‘Seeker tits this, Seeker tits that,’ when the real wonder is what you hold behind this door.”

Soundwave had pretty much already lost his thread of clear thought, the hands still wandered over his upper chassis, deliberately touching every inch of the plating. And in addition to that his partner was muttering into his audio, at the mention of “Seeker tits” he had to make a more coherent effort to catch what exactly they were. Now he had the image of Starscream’s chest clear in his mind.

A hum of a single cooling fan kicking on would mean pretty much nothing to most mech since they had at least one going most of the time. Soundwave had _just_ one and it was expressing nothing else but arousal. 

In the middle of a hallway, no one else there, currently. Starscream chuckled, allowing one of his servos to move lower, the other now groping Soundwave a tad more harshly.  
“Oh, don’t tell me, you have a thing for my turbines too?” The Seeker pretty much smirked audibly, digits sliding down the detailless abdomen, ending up to a stop that was the start of Soundwave’s crotch-piece.

Despite not letting a single sound escape his vocalizer, the navy blue mech was definitely being loud about his opinion on the situation. A digit swept at the top of his crotch, then sliding back up his stomach, the hand on his chest now lifting up his chin. Starscream gave a light kiss to the pale neck and then let go, pulling away from the other.

Soundwave turned around and even though he **was** going to say something, his words got clogged into his throat and the Seeker went first.

“A visor is pretty useful if anyone would want to peep between turbine blades. There might be a mech in this world who has the permission to play paparazzi with me, do you agree?”

“Affirmative.” Soundwave was cooling down but there was a tiny hint of huffiness in his voice. Though now he was getting excited again, Starscream wanted him to take 'scandalous’ pictures of him. Of course that meant not only was he allowed to gawk at his partner in public, he was encouraged to do so and knowing Starscream, there was going to be so deliberately staged situations. 

“Don’t disappoint your client and you’ll be rewarded. In fact, I think we should go and discuss the _details_ over in your quarters,” the dark lips once again formed a grin. To make his point a bit more clear Starscream gave off a rev, then started walking to the suggested location.

As anticipated, he was followed.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr post: http://baiku.tumblr.com/post/91463345855/


End file.
